pokemon_reset_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is the main character of both the Pokemon anime and Pokemon Reset Bloodlines. Despite it having collapsed, Ash is still connected to The Old Timeline, according to MissingNo in Chapter 8. Ash is one of two people given the H.O.P.E. (Handheld Omnipowered Pokemon Expediter) glove prototype. History The Old Timeline Ash begins in The Old Timeline between Camphrier and Lumiose city, but is teleported to Arceus before he can be erased with the rest of the world. A distortion gives Ash his 4kids dub voice back and Arceus explains what happened to the world and requests that Ash go back in time to prevent Cyrus from being able to end the world again. Ash expresses doubts as to his ability to do so, and Arceus reminds him of how often he saved the world, before revealing that Cyrus was the reason for many of the times he failed important battles. Around then Cyrus begins to close in on Arceus and Arceus tells him that when he sends him back to his first day as a trainer, he will have the ability to restore the memories of those he has traveled with, but due to limitations on Arceus, not perfectly. With that, Arceus sends him back, warning him that his new incarnation may try to kill him. Starting Arc Ash wakes up in his room in Pallet Town, and realizes he's in an older body. He gets his bearings and notices a letter from Serena, remembering an accident involving a Rhyhorn and her mother forced her to return back to Kalos. He also spies a video tape and plays it. The recording of Professor Oak congratulates him on passing the Trainer Test at the end of a summer camp he hosted previously and that Ash has qualified to become a Pokemon Trainer. The professor tells him that he has until 8:00 the following day to get to his lab in order to receive a starter Pokemon. Ash realizes that he might not wind up with Pikachu and struggles with it until Professor Oak's droning puts him to sleep. The next day, Ash arrives at Oak's lab at 7:55, only to learn that Professor Oak had already given away the starter Pokemon. Apparently, the wealthy father of a pair of twins that had attended the summer camp threatened to cut Professor Oak's budget unless he gave the two of them starter Pokemon. Ash says that he can always try again next year, but the professor decides to give him a selection from other Pokemon. Oak takes him to a storage room and allows Ash to sort through a selection of Pokemon. The first Pokeball he opens belongs to Pikachu and he restores his memories with a touch. Oak gives him his Pokedex and Pokeballs before letting him return home and Delia sees him off. Ash walks for a bit and encounters two Pidgey. They immediately attack them and after narrowly driving them off, Pikachu and Ash realize that Pikachu only has his beginning moves. After concluding that wild Pokemon are more aggressive in this timeline, Ash and Pikachu set to work relearning Iron Tail. They practice for a few hours and are about to look for shelter when a horde of Spearow and Fearow attack them. The two of them immediately flee, with Pikachu shooting down as many as he can, but they are quickly surrounded. They continue to fight until Pikachu gets too tired and a Fearow uses Drill Run to try and kill him, and Ash intercepts the attack, getting his chest cut open and inadvertently using Counter, taking out the rest of the swarm. He falls over and Misty comes to help him. When she bandages him up, she accidentally touches him, partially restoring her memories, and driving her to get him to Viridian city. Ash wakes up in a hospital bed in the Viridian City Pokemon Center. Pikachu expresses relief that Ash is okay, but Ash hears a voice overlayed on top of Pikachu's and wonders where it came from before asking how he got to Viridian City. Misty tells him that she brought him and he is shocked. She asks why he and Pikachu seem so familiar to her and before Ash can give an answer that won't drive her away, Team Rocket attacks the Pokemon Center. He gets out of bed and he and Misty confront them. He decides against having Pikachu use Thundershock since in the old timeline, that blew up the Pokemon center. He tries to have Pikachu use Iron Tail, but it fails and Meowth uses Fury Swipes, inadvertently paralyzing himself. Koffing tries to hit Pikachu with sludge and Ash's Pokedex explains that Koffing explode when exposed to heat or electricity. James immediately recalls his Koffing, and Ash promptly has Pikachu use Thundershock to blast them out of the Pokemon Center. Officer Jenny shows up and thanks Ash and Misty for saving the Pokemon Center, and upon hearing their growling stomachs, rewards them with pizza. Pokemon Pikachu Butterfree Pidgeot Ambipom Bulbasaur Charizard Squirtle Kingler Goodra Serperior Vivillon Moves * As Scatterbug ** Tackle * As Spewpa * As Vivillon Vivillon (19) Shuckle (Released) Spinarak Spinarak is unclear as it is never shown whether Ash released it as he was supposed to in the bug catching contest. Yanma Ability: '''Speed Boost '''Moves * Detect * Wing Attack * Quick Attack Chansey Gender: '''Female '''Ability: '''Natural Cure '''Moves * Aromatherapy * Sing * Pound * Softboiled Muk Farfetch'd Grimer (32) Exeggutor (10) Tauros (44) Jigglypuff Moves * Sing Primeape Gender: '''Male '''Ability: Vital Spirit Moves * Cross Chop * Mega Kick * Thrash Togepi Moves * Seismic Toss * Flamethrower Zubat (41) Golbat (14) Bloodlines Species Bloodline (Lucario) Ash has the potential to learn all the moves a lucario is capable of learning as well as currently weak aura abilities. He can understand the speech of any pokemon he develops a connection with. Known Moves Counter Quick Attack Power-Up Punch Heal Pulse Dominion Bloodline (Pokemon Strengthening) Ash has the ability to give a drastic power increase to a pokemon he's directing. In doing so, his eyes light up. He refuses to use this ability outside of life and death situations. Family Ashton Ketchum - Maternal Grandfather Delia Ketchum - Mother Red Tajiri - Half-brother Yellow - Half-sister Belladonna - Half-sister John Archer - Half-brother MANY - half-siblings Trivia * Ash's current voice sounds like that of Todd Haberkorn doing the voice of Natsu. Category:Characters Category:Bloodliners Category:Ash Siblings